Angel
by nicolelylewis
Summary: The Lucas Brothers find a girl in the streets and it changes their lives forever. Please R&R!
1. Found

**Angel**

The boys find a girl in the streets and it changes their lives forever.

* * *

Chapter 1-Found

"I told you to wear a jacket, " said 21-year-old Paul Kevin Jonas Jr. to his 16-year-old brother, Nicholas "Nick" Jerry Jonas. "And what did you say? 'It won't be that cold, I'll be fine'," he said, mimicking his brother.

"He did man," said 19-year-old Joseph "Joe" Adam Jonas.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop nagging me about it," Nick said, his teeth chattering and goosebumps forming from the 20 degrees weather outside. The Jonas Brothers were walking home after being at the Bowling Arena for 4 hours. They were only there for so long because the brothers are famous, and the only way to walk home without being attacked by fans, was to walk home at night.

"If you get sick and mom and dad get mad, don't blame it on us," said Joe, not looking at his younger brother. But when he did finally look, he saw that Nick was gone. "Hey, where'd he go?" he asked his older brother.

"I don't know," answered Kevin. They looked around as best they could. "There he is," said Kevin, pointing where he saw Nick. Joe turned ans saw his brother walking in the streets towards the other sidewalk. "Nick, come back here! We have to get home before mom and dad get mad!" shouted Kevin.

"Hold on! I see something...I just want to see what it is!" Nick shouted back.

"We don't have time for this," said an irritated Joe to Kevin.

"Hey guys, come here quick!!" yelled Nick. Kevin and Joe ran across the street, wondering why Nick was yelling.

"What----" said Kevin, but stopped when he saw what got his brother to yell. There, on the ground, was a girl who looked to be 13-15 years old. She was lying on her back with a small coat covering her, and she was dirty and it looked like she had bruises on her arms and face. "Who is she?" Kevin asked, kneeling down next to Nick. Joe soon followed.

"I don't know, but we can't leave her out here," said a still shivering Nick.

"What do you want us to do? Take her to the hospital?" Joe asked.

"Sure. It looks like she needs help anyways," Nick said.

"Alright. Joe, go run home and tell mom and dad," Kevin told his brother.

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"Because you're a better and faster runner than me. Now go."

"Fine," Joe said, getting up and running in the direction of their home.

"Hey, and bring Nick a jacket!" Kevin yelled as he saw Joe running for help.

"What do you think happened to her?" asked Nick.

"I don't know, but hopefully, it's not bad," Kevin answered.

* * *

An hour later, the Jonas family were sitting in the New Jersey Hospital's waiting room. Their dad, Paul Kevin Jonas Sr, was sitting in one of the chairs with his wife, their mom Denise Jonas, and their 8-year-old brother, Franklin "Frankie" Nathaniel Jonas, was sleeping in his mom's lap, being woken up an hour ago when Joe told his parents what happened. "This better not take forever. I have to get Frankie back to bed," said Denise.

"Why don't you go home and take Frankie? I'll stay here with the boys," Paul told her.

"Okay. Call me when you find out anything about the girl," she said as she picked Frankie up and walked out of the hospital. A few minutes after Denise left with Frankie, a doctor walked in the waiting room.

"Are you the family that brought Jane Doe in?" he asked. The Jonas' stood up.

"Yes, that's us," said Paul. "My sons found her. Is he alright?"

"My name's Dr. Greggory. She appears to have bruises all over her body. She has woken up, but she won't say anything to anyone. We're hoping one of you could get her to talk."

"We can do that," said Paul. "How 'bout it boys?"

"Sure," said Kevin, looking at his brothers.

"Okay," Joe said.

"Whatever we can do to help," said Nick, nodding.

"Okay, then. If you follow me, I'll take you to her room," Dr. Greggory told them, walking through the double doors to the patients room. A few moments later, Dr. Greggory stopped at a door marked '203'. "Well, here we are," he said. "If she says anything or something, please let me know," he told them. When they nodded 'yes', he turned around and walked towards his office. Paul slowly opened the door. Inside was the girl they found, but she was clean. When she saw them, she looked scared.

"Don't be afraid," said Paul. "My sons found you on the streets." He gestered towards Kevin, Joe, and Nick. "Boys, say something," he whispered towards his sons.

"Hi, um, my name's Kevin. And these are my brothers, Joe and Nick," Kevin told her. "Nick was the one who actually found you. And Joe was the one who ran home to get our parents." When he told her that Nick was the one who found her, she gave a small smile to him that no one saw...except of course, Nick.

"Hi," Joe and Nick said when they saw her calm down a little bit. It was quite for a few minutes when Dr. Greggory walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's a police officer who would like to talk to you and your sons, Mr. Jonas," he told them .

"Thank-you, doctor. And, uh, do all of us have to go?" Paul asked.

"No, one of you can stay here," Dr. Greggory said.

"Nick, do you want to stay?" asked Paul to his younger son.

"Uh, sure. Okay," Nick answered. He stood there and watched his dad and brothers walk out the door with the doctor. He was silent for a moment before speaking up. "Uh, can I sit down here?" he asked the girl, pointing to a chair next to her bed. She nodded her head. He quickly went and sat down in the chair. "I know your scared, but, can you tell me what happened or at least your name?" he asked her, hoping she would say something. After a few minutes of silence, he gave up...until he thought he heard her say something. "Did you say something?" he asked.

"I said, my name is Angel. Angel Thompson."


	2. Angel's Secret

**Chapter 2-Angel's Secret**

Nick sat there, shocked. "Um, hi Angel. Like me brother said earlier, my name's Nick. Nick Jonas," he told her.

"Jonas? As in the Jonas Brothers?" she asked him.

_'I hope this isn't another crazy fan,'_ Nick thought. "Yeah, that's me...along with my older brothers. You heard of us?" he asked.

"I've heard of you...from friends, TV, radio, stuff like that. But I've never heard of any of your songs," she said. Nick was about to say something when Dr. Greggory walked in.

"Nick, the officer would like to talk to you," Dr. Greggory told him. Nick walked up to him.

"She talked Dr. Greggory," he told him.

"She did?" he asked, looking at Angel.

"Yeah." Nick turned towards her. "Tell the doctor you name, please?" She shook her head no.

"It's alright Nick. Now let's not keep the officer waiting," Dr. Greggory told Nick. They walked out the door, while Nick stared back at Angel.

_'Why didn't she tell him her name?'_ he wondered as he met up with his family and the police officer. The police officer, who's name was Officer Barnes, asked him questions about how he found the girl and stuff like that. After a few minutes of questioning, Officer Barnes thanked them and left. Nick still had a puzzled look on his face.

Seeing that look, Joe asked, "What's wrong Nick?" When he didn't respond, Joe waved his hand in front of Nick's face. "Hello, earth to Nick!" he yelled in his ear.

"What?" asked a startled Nick.

"Are you okay?" asked a smiling Joe.

"Yeah. I'm just confused. The girl, she told me her name and we talked for a little bit. But when I told her to say her name for Dr. Greggory, she didn't want to," he said.

"Really? What's her name?" Kevin asked.

"Angel Thompson," Nick told him.

"Why would she talk to you, but not the doctor?" asked Joe.

"I don't know," Nick answered.

"Well let's get back home before your mother starts to worry," Paul told his sons. They all nodded, said goodbye to Angel and Dr. Greggory, and left the hospital.

* * *

The next morning (which was a Saturday), everyone was up in the Jonas household. Paul and Denise were washing the dishes; Kevin, Joe, and Nick were writing new songs; and little Frankie was watching his Saturday morning cartoons. A few minutes later, the phone started to ring, and Paul went to answer it. "Hello?...This is him...Is she okay?...Yeah, we can be there, say 30 minutes?...Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can...bye." He hung up the phone and went over to where his sons were. "That was Dr. Greggory on the phone. He wants us over there as soon as possible," he told them.

"Is it Angel? What's wrong?" asked Nick.

"The doctors and the police have tried everything to get her to talk, but she won't say anything. They're hoping you can get her to talk," he told his younger son.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you got her to talk yesterday."

"Okay, let's go," Nick said, putting on his jacket.

"Kevin, Joe, you wanna come?" Paul asked.

"Sure. Maybe we can help," Kevin said.

"Yeah," added Joe. They were getting ready to leave, but stopped when they heard Frankie speak up.

"Can I come? Please?" he asked.

"Sorry Frankie, but someone needs to stay her with mom," his dad told him when Denise walked in.

Paul and his older sons walked out the door. "Come on Frankie. Come help me with the dishes," Denise said as the front door closed.

"Oh, man," mumbled Frankie.

* * *

At the hospital, the Jonas' were meeting up with Dr. Greggory. "I'm so glad you made it," he said as they walked up to him. They walked up to Angel's room. "All of us have tried anything we could think of to get her to talk, but nothing," he told them.

They stopped when they got to Room 203. "Do you really think she'll talk to me again?" Nick asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. But we're really hoping she will," Dr. Greggory said.

"Good luck, bro," Joe told him with Kevin smiling. Nick slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. The first thing he saw was Angel, looking out the window.

"Hi Angel," he said.

When Angel heard his voice, she turned her head towards him with a big smile on her face. "Nick! I'm so happy to see you!" she said.

"I'm glad to see you too, Angel," Nick said as he sat down in one of the chairs next to her.

"I hate it here Nick. Everyone is asking me all these questions, it's annoying!" she said, angry.

"Well, maybe if you tell them or me where you live or what happened, you won't have to stay here," Nick told her.

"No! I don't want to go back home!" she screamed.

"Why not? Did something bad happen?" Nick asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, mad.

"But---" Nick started to say.

She interrupted him. "I said, I don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again," Nick said, shocked. _'What happened to her and why won't she tell me?'_ he wondered.


	3. The Jonas Household

**Chapter 3-The Jonas Household**

It'd been a few minutes since Angel yelled at Nick and neither of them had said anything...until Angel spoke up again. "Nick, I'm sorry. All you've been to me was nice and I didn't need to yell at you like that," she said.

"It's okay," Nick told her.

"No, it's not. I just---I don't want to talk about what happened...to anyone."

"Okay, that's fair. I'll make sure no one asks you about it," he said. It was quite again before Nick broke the silence. "Can I ask you a question? Completely off the topic?" She nodded yes. "Why are you talking to me, but not to any of the doctors?" he asked.

"Because your brother said that you found me first. I really appreciate it. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you," she told him.

"But the doctors, the police, and my family are all trying to help you...like I am," explained Nick.

"I know, I just---not now. But maybe later, I might talk to them."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Angel said, smiling.

"Good," Nick said smiling too. There was a knock on the door and Paul walked in.

"Nick? Can you come out here please?" he asked his young son. Nick nodded and left, telling Angel he'd be right back.

"What's going on?" he asked when he saw his brothers, Dr. Greggory, and Officer Barnes standing outside the room.

"Did she say anything about what happened or where she lives?" asked Dr. Greggory.

"No. She said she didn't want to go home. She wouldn't tell me why."

"Nick, we've been talking, and uh, Dr. Greggory doesn't know what to do with her. She can't stay here forever," explained his dad.

"We're thinking about taking her to a foster home," Officer Barnes said.

"No! We can't just send her to a place she doesn't know!" said an angry Nick.

"We don't know what else to do with her. I'm sorry," said Dr. Greggory.

Nick was silent for a moment. "Why can't she stay with us?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, she knows us and she talks to Nick," Joe said with Kevin agreeing.

"Please dad?" begged Nick.

"As long as Dr. Greggory and Officer Barnes say it's okay." All four Jonas' turned to the doctor and officer.

Dr. Greggory sighed. "I guess that's okay. But, if anything happens, please call me."

"Or me, and I'll call the doctor," said Officer Barnes.

"Deal," said Paul.

"Yes!" said Kevin and Joe, high-fiving each other.

"Alright! Thanks dad! I'll go tell Angel right now!" said an excited Nick, opening her door. "Hey Angel, I have good news," he said, sitting down.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, Officer Barnes and Dr. Greggory wanted to take you to a foster home---"

"And that's good news?!" she said, interrupting him.

"Hold on, let me finish. I said no, and I asked my dad if you could stay with us. And he said yes..so did Dr. Greggory and Officer Barnes, but they said that we have to call if anything happens."

She smiled, shocked. "Really Nick? But, I don't wanna invade in your house."

He smiled. "You're not going to invade. Me, my dad, and my brothers all want you to stay with us. And I'm sure my mom and little brother will agree too."

"Thanks, Nick. I really do appreciate what your family is doing," said Angel.

"Anything we can do to help," Nick said, still smiling.

* * *

It was a few hours before the Jonas' could take Angel home. She wouldn't talk to anyone but Nick on the way there. When they pulled up to their house, Angel was surprised. It was a pretty big house, the biggest she's seen. She got out of the car and walked into the house in silence, clinging to Nick's side. "Wow!" she whispered. When they walked in, it looked like a normal house: living room, family room, kitchen, but it also had some expensive stuff. She was still looking around when a young woman walked in.

"You're home! I---" she stopped when she saw Angel. "Hello. My name's Denise, the boys' mother."

"Mom, this is Angel. Is it okay if she stays with us for a while?" asked Nick.

"Sure. You can stay in the guest bedroom," she said to Angel.

So while Denise was making dinner and Paul, Kevin and Joe were trying to tell Frankie what was going on, Nick was showing Angel around the house. They were at the guest bedroom when they stopped. "And this is where you're going to be staying," Nick told her.

"Wow! This is the biggest house I've ever been in," Angel said, stepping into the room. It was big too, with a queen sized bed, a big dresser, and a walk in closet. "Wait. What about clothes? This is my only pair."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to my mom," Nick said.

Angel smiled. "Thanks...really."

After an hour had passed, everyone sat down for dinner. Everyone was talking about their day, while Angel kept quite. It wasn't until they were clearing the table when she spoke up. "Um...thanks for the dinner, Mrs. Jonas," she said in a whisper. Everyone had opened mouths, except for Nick who smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And you can call me Denise," she said, shocked. Angel smiled.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,'_ Angel thought. _'I just hope they don't find out about what happened...'_


	4. Angel, Please, Tell Me

**Chapter 4-Angel, Please, Tell Me**

It'd been a couple week since Angel came home from the hospital. Nothing had happened that made the Jonas' call Dr. Greggory...except a few nights when they woke up to screaming. Nick was the only one to get her to wake up and calm down, but she wouldn't tell anyone what her nightmares were about. The Jonas' were in the kitchen getting ready to eat breakfast. "Nick, can you tell Angel breakfast's ready?" Paul said to his son.

"Sure," Nick said, getting up and going upstairs to the guest bedroom. When he got there, he knocked on the door. "Angel? Can I come in?" he asked. There was no answer, so Nick slowly opened the door and walked in. "Angel?" he said again. He walked in further and saw Angel sitting on the bed, crying. "Angel what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If there was nothing wrong, then you wouldn't be crying. Is this about your nightmares? You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"Angel, please, tell me. Maybe I can help," Nick said.

"You can't help. No one can," she said, barely above a whisper.

"I can try. Please Angel."

It was silent for a few minutes before Angel finally told him. "I grew up in a family completely opposite from you family. My dad died when my little sister was born, my mom died of cancer when I was 8...and my step-dad is a part time mechanic and a full time alcoholic." She took a deep breath before continuing in a whisper. "Whenever he came home, he was always drunk. He would yell at me and my sister, Alexia, saying that it was our fault that his wife, our mother, was dead and that he was suffering at work. He would beat us, everyday, all day. He would lock us in the closet or our room without food or water. Whenever we didn't have any money, he'd make us go out in the streets." She stopped again and continued. "He would do things to us and have his friends do things to us. When you found me, I was so happy that I didn't have to live like that anymore." She stopped and started crying again.

Nick was just completely shocked. "Oh my gosh. Angel, I'm---I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault." They were silent.

"You sister, Alexia, is she still with your step-dad? And is that why you were on the sidewalk, with all the bruises? Because of him?" asked Nick.

"Yes, for the sidewalk. I was running away...I guess I was hungry or something and fainted."

"And you left your sister at your house with that---monster?"

"No! I would never leave Alexia alone with him! A month ago, he came home from work, drunk. He started beating us for no reason. He locked me in the closet and started whipping Alexia. I could hear her scream and cry and I heard him yell 'shut up!'." She started crying again. "I begged him to let me out and leave her alone. But after a few minutes, I didn't hear anything. He finally let me out and I didn't see Alexia anywhere. I later found out that he was really mad and pushed her down the stairs! He didn't even care!" She started to yell. "He didn't even care that he killed his own step-daughter! And she was only 10! She didn't deserve that!" She took a deep breath. "I knew that if I didn't leave, I would be next. So I left, and that's when you found me."

It was silent again. 'Angel, I---I didn't know. We have to tell my family. And Dr. Greggory and Officer Barnes----."

"No!" Angel said, interrupting him. "I can't tell anyone else!" She got up from the bed and walked over to the other side of the room.

"Angel please. If we tell them, then your step-dad will get arrested," Nick told her, walking over to her.

"Okay...you can tell them. I---I want stay up here though, if that's okay."

"Of course. Just tell me if you want anything," Nick said, walking out of the room. Angel just nodded. Nick came down the stairs and sat down at the table in silence.

"What's wrong Nick?" Joe asked his brother.

"I, um, have something to tell all of you," Nick said, looking from one family member to another.

"What is it?" asked Kevin.

So Nick told his family what Angel told him. When he was done, he took a deep breath and looked at his family.

"I can't believe it," said Paul.

"That poor girl," Denise said.

"What a real creep," Kevin said, looking disgusted. Joe nodded in agreement.

"Dad, we have to tell Officer Barnes so he can arrest that monster," Nick said to his father.

"Good idea," Paul said, getting up and going over to the phone. Denise went with him.

"How's Angel?" asked Joe.

"Scared," whispered Nick.

"How are you doing?" Kevin asked when he saw the look on Nick's face.

"I don't know. What if we had that life? Would we be as strong and brave as Angel was?"

"I don't know...I guess we never thought of that," said Joe. They were silent until their parents walked in.

"We called Officer Barnes and he wants to talk to Angel," Paul told them.

"Okay. I'll go tell her," Nick said, getting up and heading back upstairs.

He told Angel the plan and she agreed to do it if Nick was with her. So, Paul, Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Angel all left to the police station with Denise and Frankie staying at home.


	5. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 5-A Happy Ending**

* * *

**A/N: _"A Little Bit Longer"_ does not belong to me, it belongs to the Jonas Brothers....who also don't belong to me : ( **

* * *

When they got to the police station, Officer Barnes took Angel, with Nick, to a questioning room while the rest of the family waited. He asked her what happened, and once again, the story was told. "Well, I'm sorry about what happened Angel. But I'm going to need your address," Officer Barnes said.

Angel looked at Nick. "It's okay, Angel. He won't hurt you again, I promise," he said. She nodded her head and told Officer Barnes were she lived. After a few more minutes had past, Officer Barnes got other officers and left to arrest Angel's step-dad. Nick and Angel, on the other hand, went back where the others were waiting.

"We saw the officers leave. I'm guessing you told them," Joe said, standing up when he saw them.

"Ya think," Kevin said.

Paul walked over to his younger son and Angel, ignoring his older sons. "You did the right thing Angel," he told her.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without all of you," she said, smiling.

After talking to a few more officers, they all left and went back to their home. It wasn't till an hour later, when they got a phone call. "Hello?" Paul said into the receiver. "Yes, this is he...that's great!...of course, we can do that...thank you, very much...bye." He hung the phone up and went into the living room where his family was. "I got good news," he said to them.

"What is it?" they asked.

"That was Officer Barnes on the phone. They arrested your step-dad Angel." She smiled real big. "But they told me that you'd have to testify in court."

Her smile disappeared. "I do?"

"It's the only way to get him to go to jail. I'm sorry."

"You'll all be there, right?" she asked.

"Of course we will," Denise told her.

Angel took a deep breath. "Okay...I'll do it."

* * *

It took a few months of testifying before the jury finally said guilty, which got him 20 years to life in jail. Everything was going good...but there was just one problem: Angel didn't have a home. It took a few weeks before a judge could let the Jonas' adopt Angel. And when that day finally arrived, EVERYONE was excited---including Frankie. "Finally, I get to have a big sister! Yes!" he said when they got home from Family Court. Everyone just smiled.

"Yeah, and I finally get to have a little sister," Kevin said, pulling Angel into a bear hug.

"Yeah, it sure is going to be different around here----a good different of course!" said Joe, copying Kevin.

"Thanks guys," Angel said, smiling.

"Well, you're officially a Jonas now," said Nick.

"Yep. Angel Jonas...I like the sound of that!" she said. When a few minutes passed, Nick pulled Angel aside. "What is it?" she asked.

"I want to play something for you," he said, leading her upstairs and into a room she's never been in. It was big with guitars, drums, other instruments in there and a good piano right in the center.

"Wow!" Angel said, amazed.

"We come in here when we want to play, practice, or sometimes, when we want to be alone," Nick explained. They sat down on the stool, and Nick pulled out music sheets and put them on the stand. "I wrote this song a few months ago, about my diabetes. I want to know if it's any good. It's called _A Little Big Longer._ He gracefully played on the piano and started to sing.

**_Got the news today  
Doctors said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and i'd be fine  
When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine._**

But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know.

All this time moves by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You dont know what its like to feel so low.  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You dont even know, know, know.  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You dont even know, no.

And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow,  
You don't even know! yeah! woah!

So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine.

He stopped playing and looked at Angel. "So? What do you think?" he asked.

Angel just sat there, opened mouthed. "Wow!" she said after a few seconds. "That's really good!"

"You think?" Nick asked.

"Uh, yeah! You should play that for your---um, our---family!" Angel encouraged.

"I will...I just wanted to see what you think first."

"It's awesome! Scout's honor," Angel said, holding up her hand.

Nick smiled. "Thanks. We should go downstairs and play it for everyone," he said, getting up.

"Yeah. They'll love it," Angel said, following Nick. They left the room and went to play the song for the rest of the family. And they all loved it, just like Angel said. Afterwards, they just hung around and played music and games until everyone was tired. And in her room, Angel got into her new PJs and went to bed...her first night, of many, as a Jonas Sister!

**THE END!!**


End file.
